Blind to the Truth
by Kuniknighte
Summary: Akihito has kept a secret from Asami for three years but suddenly the secret it out. What is Akihito going to do and how is Asami going to react? Yaoi, don't like don't read. Give this one a chance please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! If you have not already read any of my other stories, I go by Knighte:) and I primarily write Finders fics. This one came to me a long time ago but I finally gave it substance while I was at my new job (do not daydream while working, that can get you fired) and so I decided to write this out. **

**This story is going to either seem very strange or very cliche but it is what it is and well I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finders, I only own the plot so...yeah...**

**Thank you very much and review for me,**

**Knighte:)**

*****BTTT*****

The day seemed so far off when Akihito and Asami had decided to go and visit the younger man's parents. They had found the only day that worked out for both of their schedules was three months into the future and thus Akihito promptly thrust it from his mind. To be blunt, he forgot about it completely until the morning that Asami woke him up and dragged him out to the BMW to go to Komae, where his family home resided. The initial drag to the vehicle had not awoken Akihito enough to make him aware of the impending meeting but after a few minutes of the cold morning air rushing through his hair panic began to set in. Sure Asami and his parents had spoken over the phone and they knew of each other but they had never met before. Not only the meeting of the in-laws was giving Akihito a near heart attack but somethings could be said that could never be taken back. Akihito began to pray to whatever being was up there that secrets could stay locked away for just another day.

The ride was almost silent as they travel out of Tokyo. Akihito kept his head facing forward, trying to not give Asami any ideas with his usual morning booty call. For some odd reason Asami remained on his side of the car for most of the trip. The only time that Asami crossed the invisible line was when his hand wrapped around Akihito's neck and pulled the blonde down to lay across the older man's lap. However the move was not sexual because Asami's warm hands did not move beyond his blonde hair. It felt as though the older man wanted to do nothing more than embrace his lover.

As the expensive car finally came to a stop outside of Akihito's childhood home the younger man spoke up for the first time that morning, "Are you sure Asami?" Neither men had to speak extra words to know exactly what Akihito was asking. Asami laughed at Akihito's tone, his tone laced with amusement, "Stop fretting Akihito and get out of the car." Asami then slapped the boy's butt. That caused the boy to jump out of the car faster than lightning. Asami followed quickly and gracefully as he waited for Akihito to calm somewhat.

Before the boy could speak again Asami captured his lips. He kissed the boy deeply and effectively caused him to forget what he was so worried about. In that moment there was nothing more than the lips that were held firmly against his own. As the warmth was removed from Akihito's mouth the same amused voice from before seemed to breathe onto Akihito's puffy lips. "Calm kitten. No one can take you from me, you belong to me and always will. Never forget that."

Asami turned and grabbed Akihito's waist in an unbreakable grip. The older man gently pulled his lover along with him to the door of a house that Akihito know all too well. Three loud knocks could be heard resounding through the normal two story house and seemed to signal a doom in Akihito. The boy knew there was no way to avoid the tragedy that was about to happen in this very house that was once his prison. From within footsteps could be heard as the light steps of his mother came running down the entry hall to the door that separated her and Akihito.

The door swung open to reveal Akihito's mother as she gasped at her long lost son. The boy tried to signal something to her but it was far too late once he heard her say in a scolding voice, "Takaba Akihito, where is your-"

*****BTTT*****

**(IN THE PAST)**

The night was still early as Akihito adjusted his camera strap. The photographer had had to beg and scrap to his boss to get a chance to take photos at the biggest party of politicians of the year. All freelance photographers wanted a press pass for this party and Akihito was one of the fair few that managed to get one. Among the crowd of men and women that shuffled to and fro Akihito could hear snatches of different conversations, not all of them legal. Some amateur politicians thought it was smart to talk black market deals at a party with press at every turn but Akihito decided to ignore them for once and instead searched through the crowd for someone more important.

Suddenly the strong scent of Dunhill cigarettes and expensive cologne invaded Akihito's nose and he realized that Asami was indeed among the other party guests. However another person was standing not centimeters from Asami. The woman's perfume permeated the air and her high pitched voice instantly made Akihito's sensitive ears buzz in annoyance.

Anger flowed through Akihito like someone had blown a dam in his brain. The boy's tiny body did not seem to want to contain this anger as he clenched his fists.

After a few minutes Akihito shifted away from the two mixing scents of Asami's cologne and the annoying woman's overpowering perfume. His nose slowly drowned it out as Akihito picked up something from the buffet table and sniffed it unabashedly. The strawberry smell from the morsel he had picked up was pungent but not as much so as the chocolate it was dipped in. The very smell of the two food that had been professionally mixed made his stomach growl.

Trying to not think too much on the two people behind him that seemed to be having a quiet conversation, Akihito popped the strawberry into his mouth without much thought. The taste was almost as good as the smell but as always the smell was always more tasteful then the food itself.

As Akihito slowly chewed a realization came to him, the anger had long since dissipated and all that seemed to be left was an imminence sadness. Anger was not what he had felt in the first place. The emotion he must have been feeling when he noticed Asami talking to that woman was jealously. Akihito quickly sat down at an empty table and slammed his head loudly on the wood of the table. Why? What about Asami made Akihito jealous? Why would Akihito be jealous of a girl for a bastard like Asami.

Feeling too frustrated to continue his inner war with himself, Akihito went back to taking photos. He listened for the best times to take pictures, when people were laughing, when children were playing, or when business men were conversing quietly. Akihito did all he could to avoid Asami and his personal bottle of perfume.

Finally deciding that enough was enough, Akihito tucked his camera into his camera bag and swiftly left the building. As he stepped through the entrance however something he did not notice at his feet tripped him and he fell. His cheek stung as a rock that had been on the sidewalk scraped across it and left a path of blood. Cursing his clumsiness, Akihito searched around with his hands for his bag. It took a moment but he ended up finding the bag strap and dragging it to him as though it were a life line. Blood dripped onto his shirt as he shakily stood up. Luckily Akihito knew the neighborhood quite well so the fall did not jar him so much that he got lost.

Limping slightly from twisting his ankle, the photographer slowly made his way back to Asami's penthouse. After the fall, he was careful of where he stepped and made sure to make it back to his bed without getting hurt further. Akihito reached under the king size bed that he and Asami shared to find the first aid kit he kept.

After making quick work of making sure that the cut on his cheek would not get infected, the troublesome photographer stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the soft bed. Of course the huge bed was cold but through Akihito's growing anger, he almost did not noticed the horrible bite of the frozen sheets.

Akihito seemed to only have just closed his eyes when a warm arm wrapped itself around his slender waist. Asami's body heat rested next to Akihito and it almost made him want to cuddle closer for the warmth, almost. Akihito turned away from his lover and tried to go back to sleep but suddenly a deep voice spoke directly into Akihito's ear, "Tell me Kitten. How did you get injured this time? Not a job I hope, or I will be forced to lock you up until each and every bruise is perfectly healed." Fingers played with the waistband of Akihito's boxers and the younger man knew that his lover was not empty in his threat.

"I tripped and fell on a rock, nothin' to worry about. Now go to sleep you paranoid bastard." Akihito shifted slightly so that his back was pressed gently against his lover's expansive chest. Warmth spread from where ever Asami was touching him and it made Akihito almost purr in contentment. His eyes slowly closed and Akihito quickly forgot about ever being jealous of some woman because in the end Asami came home to him and that was all that mattered to him right now. Later he would be sure to give Asami a piece of his mind but in that moment between consciousness and dreams Akihito decided that just being held by his lover was enough.

*****BTTT*****

**(PRESENT TIME)**

"Takaba Akihito, where is your cane? You are going to trip and fall." If Akihito had been able to face palm at that moment he would have, after running as far from everyone as possible. However Asami's arm held him fast as a freezing cold dread filled Akihito from head to toe. His secret had not even lasted two seconds and his life as he knew it would change forever. Akihito shut his eyes and waited for the worst to come.

A deep voice spoke from above him, "Akihito, you-"


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt a little bad leaving a huge cliffhanger like that but it is how I like to write so sorry guys but you will probably get a lot of those. **

**Your reviews were awesome guys and wow you guys caught on really quick. Don't worry, all will be explained in this chapter hopefully. Just give me time to explain and it will make a lot more sense. I promise.**

**Review review review, It makes me want to update sooner.**

**Thanks for everything,**

**Knighte:)**

*****BTTT*****

Akihito closed his eyes and listened as a deep voice said above him, "Akihito, you are blind." It was not really a question that came out of Asami's mouth, more of a declaration that Akihito's secret was out and there was no way to take it all back.

The boy cringed and kept his head lowered, trying to make sure that Asami did not burn his face with a penatrating gaze that Akihito could almost feel on him. Before either men could speak farther Akihito could hear his mother patter over to the entry closet and pull out an object that was horribly familiar to him.

"Here, Aki. I still have a few in the house." Anger flooded Akihito as a blind cane was pushed into his hands by his mother. The familiar feel almost made him want to break the offending object over his knee. However he still felt uneasy with his silent lover that held his waist. This uneasiness allowed Akihito to just walk past his mother with a huff and stomping feet, "I don't need the damn thing. Leave me alone woman."

As he stormed inside of a house that he swore he would never enter again Akihito could hear a frantic voice shout from behind him, "Aki be careful. I have moved things around, you could fall." Just as the words passed her lips Akihito smashed his foot on the edge of a coffee table in the living room he had naturally gravitated to. Howling in pain, Akihito turned quickly on one foot and landed with a soft flump on the couch that had not moved one inch since he had left. As Akihito nursed his throbbing foot he heard his mother, Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh walk into the living room. Akihito muttered to the room at large in a low voice that everyone could barely hear, "You moved the table."

Of course saying this set off a whole nother round of mommy birding where Akihito's mother would not allow Akihito to breathe as she fluttered about to try and fix the whole room and tell him where everything was. Annoyance entered Akihito's posture but he tried to not show it very much, he knew his mother meant well but he just wanted people to treat him normally, was that too much to ask?

Making sure to sit as close to the edge of the couch as was possible, Akihito could hear footsteps approach the couch he sat on and Asami's weight suddenly joined him on his perch. For once in Akihito's life he clutched the cane, that was still held in his hand, to his chest defensively. Deciding quickly to try and take the offensive, Akihito turned his head to face Asami, "What are you looking at, you bastard." Akihito knew that his attitude was not helping the situation but he could not help himself. He wanted to make sure that Asami knew he would not act different just because the secret was out. He may be blind but he was not someone to take bull shit lying down.

Kirishima and Suoh stood behind the couch, flanking Asami no doubt, as Akihito's mother sat down on the overstuffed arm chair adjacent to the couch that he and Asami sat on. She spoke loudly and in a mothering voice that Akihito knew all too well, "Asami-san I hope you have been taking care of my son. He does have a horrible habit of getting himself lost and injured."

Anger flared up again, "I-" Asami quickly interrupted his lover's angry outburst, "Of course Takaba-san. Akihito is well taken care of."

The bastard was apparently going to pretend that he knew of Akihito's little secret the whole time. Akihito narrowed his unseeing eyes toward his lover, trying to warn the older man that he was going to get an earful when they were alone.

"Thank you Asami-san. I feel a lot better about Aki being in Tokyo with you looking out for him. And call me Yukiyo please. Takaba-san is my father in-law."

A small smirk formed on Asami's lips, Akihito could feel a disturbance in the very air around him. The perverted yakuza needed to have his ego taken down about a thousand notches because he seemed to be filling the house. As Akihito smiled at his thoughts he heard familiar steps coming down the hallway. Akihito turned his head to hear his father walk into the living room, "Son, your finally home. Is your photography doing well?" A smile made its way to his face as his father's smell coiled around him like a warm blanket. His father loved and respect him, he allowed Akihito to be a normal child and to do what he wanted.

As Akihito grew into his teen years he wanted to explore and visit more of the world then the backyard of his house where his mother home schooled him. A deep depression sent Akihito's world spiraling into an almost oblivion. The house that used to be considered safe in his mind suddenly changed into a prison and his caring mother a warden. Yukiyo never let him go outside by himself and he had to use a blind cane at all times, even in the house that he had long since memorized. Soon he refused to eat at all and stayed in his room, wanting to be away from his mother. Finally his father had enough, he walked up there with a bag and did not even bother knocking, knowing that his son had heard him approach.

There Akihito sat, on his bed, looking completely depressed and too skinny to be healthy. He walked over and sat down next to his son. He placed the bag he had brought with him on the boy's lap gently. Neither of them spoke as Akihito opened the bag to feel the object within. Akihito smiled thinly and said, "Your old camera."

He shook his head gently and grabbed the boy's wrist, "No, Akihito, its your new camera." Akihito whipped his head up in shock but his father continued before the boy could interupt, "I want you to go out into the world, I want you to experience everything the world has to offer and take photographs. No you will never be able to see what you have taken but other people will be able to see your world for what it is. I want you to take pictures of smells and sounds that seem like something that should be kept forever. Show people what you see."

That camera saved the boys life. Since then Akihito broke out of the house as often as he could, yes he got lost in his hometown just as often but soon he came to memorize every nook and cranny of the place that he could now call home. He took pictures everywhere and he was rarely seen without the old, beat up camera his father had given him.

One day a professional photographer came to the house and told his mother that her son had vision behind his viewfinder. Imagine his shock when she told him her only son was blind.

Coming back to the present, Akihito nodded in his father's direction, "Very well, no one can beat me when I'm behind my viewfinder."

A hand snaked itself around Akihito's waist and Akihito almost leaned into his lover's embrace but he resisted the urge. Without moving his head at all, Akihito spoke with his father about the latest stakeouts. Asami did not do anything but hold his lovers waist. The prideful yakuza refused to allow his lover to get away, no matter what the cheeky brat thought, he belonged to Asami completely.

Pieces that had seemed so strange over the last three years began to fit in the most horrifying ways. The nights that Akihito would come back to the penthouse covered in mud and dirt and all the brat would say was that he got lost. Or the times when it seemed that the younger man actually navigated the penthouse better in the dark of the night. Or why the blindfolds that Asami had used on him over the years did not seem to frighten him at all. Why Akihito would cut himself on knives more often then not. So many things now made sense that Asami wondered how he did not see it before. Akihito being blind was the only thing that made all those things connect.

Kirishima bowed slightly, getting Asami's attention just in time for Yukiyo to announce to the room at large, "Dinner is ready." The woman then grabbed Akihito's hand while saying in a soft tone, "Come on Aki, the dinning room is this way." Akihito's anger flared again and he yanked out of her grasp, "I know where it is god damn it." He stormed by her toward where he could smell food.

A chuckle emanated from Asami, he loved the fire he could see in Akihito's unseeing eyes. Akihito's father sighed loudly, "Leave him alone, Yukiyo. He can take care of himself." The man walked past his wife to join his only son in the dinning room. By the time Asami and his men followed them, Akihito and his father were eating from their own plates like they had not eaten in thirty days.

No one spoke as Asami sat down next to Akihito with Kirishima and Suoh, after being prompted by Yukiyo, sat down next to and across from Asami. Once Asami actually ate something he came to realize that the food, while it was good, was not as good as Akihito's was once the brat actually cooked something. A shout came from the end of the table, "Aki thats a knife!"

The boy jumped and yanked his hand back quickly. After the initial shock wore off Akihito once again looked livid, "Don't scare me like that. I knew it was there Mom. I don't need your help." Akihito picked up the knife quickly and with percission and continued eating his dinner, silently. The rest of the dinner was spent almost completely silently. Yukiyo tried to get Akihito to talk with her but after a few short responses she seemed to have given up and just ate her meal in silence.

After the meal Akihito made it very clear he did not want to stay any longer. With only a nod for his father, Akihito turned and walked out to the limo, he opened the door, got in swiftly and slammed the door shut. Asami could do little but laugh at his lovers display of energy. Earliar that morning he had left his lover alone because he thought that Akihito would be exhausted from yesterday's rounds but apparently there was no need. Thinking of all the things he would do with his energetic kitten later, Asami heard a voice from behind him, "Asami."

Turning, Asami saw Akihito's father standing in the door way. The man continued to speak once he saw that he had Asami's attention, "From your reaction today I would guess that Aki did not tell you he was blind." Asami raised his eyebrow at this statement, he thought he had guarded his expression quite well but the man must have been very observant in order to see it despite Asami's best efforts.

The man continued, "My son is very independent and hates when people try to help him. He wants everyone to treat him like he is like everyone else. He craves freedom more than anything. I beg of you to look after him though, Tokyo is a big place and I worry for him sometimes. Take care of my son for me, Asami-san." Without waiting for an answer the man turned and shut the front door, leaving Asami, Kirishima and Suoh on the front porch.

Asami turned and walked to the limo. He got in gracefully and sat right next to his still fuming lover. Akihito sat with his arms crossed, pouting like a child. Asami leaned toward Akihito and kissed him gently on the lips. Akihito responded almost immediately, attempting to pull Asami closer to him but Asami pulled away. "We have much to discuss, Akihito."

Akihito sighed, here we go.

*****BTTT*****

**Thank you for your reviews...**

**sparkling red*mangaCzarina*finderlov*chaozsama*Thirsha*LilianaRosana* *serenyty82*psyNEKOpath*sanz0girl*gundamzbd36*ekimide*guest1*guest2*SG*Ryukei*naomizuki*5123*Kadzuki Fuchoin*guest3**

**Your reviews make me type faster, despite my sleep deprivation,**

**Thank you all so much,**

**Knighte:)**


End file.
